The general goal of this project is to determine and evaluate the most effective means of communicating information about prevention and early detection of cancer of specific sites (breast, cervix/uterus, colon/rectum, skin and lung) to hard-to-reach rural and urban population groups in Illinois. By means of a panel survey, we plan to: a. Examine current knowledge, belief, behavior and access to such programs; b. Recruit a panel of respondents who will agree to report their behavior over time; c. Design communications tailored to needs of the panel members and transmit them to the panel; and d. Evaluate the response to these communications.